The concept of waterproof twist-on wire connectors wherein a sealant is placed in the cavity of a twist-on wire connector is known in the art and is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,037; 5,023,402 and 5,151,239. In these type of connectors the wires are inserted through a pierceable cover and into a sealant in the twist-on wire connector cavity. In some embodiments sleeves are placed on the wire connector to contain extra sealant. In a further embodiment the connector includes clips for looping the wires thereon to prevent the wires from pulling out of the twist-on wire connector.
A system widely used in installing underground electrical systems, is known as a direct bury splice kit. The kit includes, a twist-on wire connector, a housing with an integral cover that is closeable on the wires to provide stain relief. One such kit is sold by the 3M electrical products of Austin Tex. The kit comprises a twist-on wire connector that contains no sealant and an elongated tube that contains a sealant. The twist-on wire connector and the tube are both stored loosely in a plastic package that must be breached before the twist-on wire connector and the elongated tube can be used. The elongated tube contains a sealant in a closed end of the tube and a cover proximate an open end of the tube. The cover can be closed which extends a dome between the wires extending into the tube to force the wires against a side wall of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,005 shows a twist-on wire connector that is an integral part of a one-piece tube, which eliminates the handling of a separate wire connector. The tube also includes a dome for extending into the tube to force the wires against the tube side walls.
Although the above prior art connectors work well for maintaining wires in a waterproof connection a pulling forces on the wires during the burying of the splice kit has the potential to dislodge the electrical connection between the wires joined therein. The invention descried herein inhibits or prevents disruption an electrical connection formed in the tubular housing.